


The Show Must Go On

by thewaywardqueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, Musical Theatre AU, Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardqueen/pseuds/thewaywardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roosterteeth Theatre AU</p><p>AU where Roosterteeth is a popular theatre in Austin that puts on a new musical every 3 months to the distress of their crew and the directors always want a not so entirely 'unique' twist on their productions- and what's worse is all their leads are always making out with each other or vaguely trying not to strangle each other. And Brandon 'Production Managing King' Farmahini was at the epicentre of this chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at 3 Am and i decided i needed to write it.  
> For those who haven’t dealt with my fics before- I update without rhyme or reason with indefinite gaps between chapters. I just want you to know that before you buckle into this ride. Though feedback is the best motivation <3.  
> Also I’m all about the slow build with a shot of angst. It’s all in third person but the first part has no focus but it moves onto Brandon quickly but it will change in different chapters so you get your fill of ships (if you put in the comments which you care about most it might help me pick how things will develop.) And JJ is kind of a dick in this fic?? I apologise.
> 
> This Chapter is basically introducing you to the madness of this AU.

"Alright guys, time we pick next years rotation of productions-" Gus began.

"Rocky Horror!" Barbara shouted.

"We're not doing rocky horror." Matt sighed.

"We never get to do rocky horror!"

"We did it last year!"

"Hey assholes!" Gus shouted over the crowd. "Thank you. Alright seeing as we have expanded and our audiences are very regular visitors we're moving up to putting on 4 main shows instead of 3- Which means a new one every 3 months for those who can't count."

There was a distant sound of a clipboard falling to the floor and a choked sob from the crowd. "Brandon, quit crying. As well as that we are opening our secondary stage for outsider shows. Bradon, get off the floor! And stop hugging yourself like that!"

"Okay so first off- first slot we're giving to our newest director- JJ.” There was an abundance of clapping. “And he’s taking up 'Grease'." Groans emitted from the entire group. "I know, I know- but it's always popular. Especially with tourists"

"Matt please, can we mix it up? It takes a cast of at least 15 and if we're upping the amount of shows there's now way the actors are going to want to do that when there'll be 3 other shows-" Jack asked.

"Fine. Raise your hand if you'd audition for Grease." There was an awkward shuffle of hands raising, mostly new people, not enough to really cast it. "Urgh. Alright no grease. We'll try to figure it out."

"Some good news- For slot 2, you've been asking for this for a while and we finally got the rights to perform- Wicked! Miles is leading this production." ‘Whoops’ and 'hell yeahs' came from the crowd as Miles fake bowed. No one even blinked when underwear was thrown his way- although it didn’t really look like Arryns.

"For slot 3 our bi-annual production of Les Mis. Which is going to Matt per his request. And so our slot 4 will be one we've wanted to do but can actually do this year- Dr. Horrible's sing-a-long blog which I’ll be doing because I mind singing a lot less when Nathan Fillion sung it first." Gus announced, plenty of cheers that approved his words. "We actually even got our requests passed to add more scenes and songs to make it stage worthy." The cheering seemed to lessen at this, to his annoyance.

"And we don't have a back up show for slot 1. So any requests?" He saw Barbara's hand rise up. "Except for rocky horror." And down it went. "Then we'll listen. Though it would be handy if you would actually request guy heavy shows seeing as the overwhelming number of you are men and so our ladies are constantly overworked."

"What? No we're not! We are completely fine-"

"Thanks for the input, Meg."

"Can't we just do another gay twist on the normal hetero love story? Our audience loves those!" Kerry asked.

"You mean you love those."

"Fine. Would a gay-modern-day west side story make you guys happy?" There were more cheers than plain meh's he supposed. "Okay west side story it is- Good luck JJ. Which thinking about it is our best choice for slot 1. Great now I don’t have to rearrange the roster!"

\--

Now Brandon's official title was Production Manager but that title really did not effectively cover what he did. His title should be something like Production Genie seeing as he just had to make the director's wishes come true. Anyone who's worked on more than 2 productions would know that Brandon is the guy who gets stuff done and is a director's right hand man. Of course, this is because he had the heaviest work load and he seemed to have an inability to say ‘no’. Like for example when they asked him to be in charge of sign up for all productions while they argued budgets, he just had to open his dumb mouth and say yes. It had been 10 minutes and he was already getting a headache and he really wanted to hit himself for not grabbing a coffee before starting the process. The first 4 were indecisive newbies and picked parts that were all wrong for them- because clearly the world hates him.

"Hey, Mica- picked a show?" Brandon smiled, happy to see a regular face,

"Yeah, Wicked." She grinned.

"So, Elphaba?"

"Wow, racist. Now I want to be Glinda."

"So you were going to be Elphaba?"

"Yes but Glindas way more fun. I'll wear a wig."

"You actually probably will be a great Glinda."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared that he knew was 100% fake. Well maybe 80%.

"Mica, I know you're messing with me and I'd like to remind you I have like 60 more people to go through so if you want a chance of getting any lines this year I recommend-"

"I wait for the first rehearsal to start messing with you and that I should bring you a coffee immediately?"

"And that's why I love you."

"Put my name down for Eponine as a back up- You better pick a hot Elphaba." She laughed moving from the table.

"But Elphaba's not your love interest." He muttered as she walked away. "Next!"

\---

"Ryan I get it- you're the shoe-in for the evil scientist character- really I do. But if you're Dr. Horrible we'd need someone more physically intimidating to be Captain Hammer! Like actually looks like he can beat you up. Do you see my issue?"

"What about Blaine? He's way more muscular than me!"

Brandon hid his face in his hands."He's also like 5 inches shorter!"

"Not where it counts!" Blaine shouted from the back.

Ryan just gestured stubbornly towards Blaine. "How is he not Captain Hammer?"

"Ryan, please save my family the hassle of arranging a funeral because the stress you're giving me might literally kill me and sign up for someone easier and that is actually a Baritone! Like... I don't know- Jean Valjean or something."

"But I would be an amazing Billy! I could totally sing tenor."

"Sure you could." Brandon rolled his eyes. "BURNIE!" He belted.

"WHAT?" Burnie shouted but walked over anyway.

"Ryan wants to be Billy but I was explaining that he's too big to convincingly get beat up by anyone in this company."

"What about Blaine? He'd probably be a great Captain Hammer."

"Am I just the go to guy for asshole characters?"

"Pretty much." The three answered in unison.

"Well, if he we have him rigged a lot and on higher surfaces i'm sure we could get away with it. Besides Meg's signing up to be Penny and would be excellent at it and these two had great chemistry in Once last year."

"Your company, Burns, you deal with the critics." Brandon sighed and passed the sheet to Ryan.

"That's what I like to hear!" Burnie hit him on the back as he walked on and signed his name for Jean Valjean. No wonder he wanted Ryan in Doctor Horrible.

Ray then walked up. "Uh, can I be put down for West Side Story?"

"Sure, Do you want me to put you down for our male Maria? Well they'll probably be Mario."

"Right, put the Puerto Rican down for the main sharks member." Ray deadpanned.

Brandon couldn't decide whether to retort with   'Yes I was going to put the puerto rican down for the puerto rican character!' And 'Do people forget I'm Persian?' So instead just sighed deeply. "Fine who do you want to be?"

"Oh yeah definately Maria or Mario whatever."

Brandon smashed his face into the table top.

"This is going to be a long year."

"So is that a yes or?"

\--

Now Brandon had nothing against JJ, he was a great guy really. JJ joined Roosterteeth 5 months ago as a member of the tech team as part of gaining experience as an aspiring director. Burnie knew JJ was looking at being a director and this year he finally gave him the chance at the position. Brandon wasn't jealous or anything, though he kinda did want to direct and had been working there a lot longer, no that wasn’t the issue. The problem was that JJ wanted to direct theatre- he wanted to put on Miller, Marlowe, and Wilde. Not Barry Gibb. He had no interest in musicals and didn’t take them seriously- so Brandon was only half surprised when he was rallying the early rehearsals. After a month of this madness he confronted the other directors and Burnie at a meeting.

“Look guys- I’ve worked with you before. If you tell me a week before the show that you want a 5 meter chandelier to fling across the stage with funds we don’t have- I can make it work. I can work with you because i know you and you guys can be rational… sometimes. but you’re passion for these projects get me to make your vision happen. The cast and crew respect you and trust your ideas- Mica and Lindsay only make out on their breaks, Meg and Ryan only argue about video games when you’re there to argue with Gus- and I didn’t even have to threaten to stab Gavin with my pen to get him to sign up as Fiyero.” He saw the fours expressions of ‘wow’ and could see they wanted to ask but he wasn’t finished. “You four are established and they know not to ignore me. But JJ is unknown, unrespected, and worse than that doesn't listen to me.”

“You need to give him a chance it’s been one month-”

"One month and West Side Story is already a mess! Ray is way more of tenor then a countertenor never mind soprano- then there’s casting Joel as Bernardo and Adam as Riff- Joel is really not physically intimidating and Adam is the only Baritone in the entire cast! Not to mention every time we try to rehearse the rumble Joel and Adam refuse to fight and hug it out which starts Michael and Ray off into 'Stop the bullying' chants. Oh! And Michael and Ray- our leading Tony and Mario- have no chemistry. They refuse to actually act like they could be in love and instead keep saying ‘omlette du fromage’ any time there's a romantic line!"

"So you're having trouble with the cast?"

"I'm having trouble with why I am managing the cast as well as the crew!"

"What do you want from us?"

"Hire someone else who can work with me or I genuinely might have to quit."

"You always say that!"

"I've never had to put on 4 different shows in a year as well as deal with goddamn hipsters who are putting on the side shows."

"Fine. I used to know a guy who occasionally stage managed. He might be looking for a job."

"Thank you!" Brandon sighed and threw himself down on the couch and shut his eyes. He heard a phone call happening in the room but he couldn’t care less.


End file.
